An Inuyasha Love Story
by Tacolover1130
Summary: Two girls somehow end up in the fuedal era in japan and wonder how to get bcak. they meet friends along the way. some of the old charachters and some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fic ever I hope you like it! TEEHEE!

"Happy Birth Day!" Said Kagome.

"Whoa! You really scared me, and how did you even get in here?" Nicole said.

"You don't need to know."

"You climbed in through the window didn't you".

"No, why would you think of a funny thing like that." Kagome said nervously.

"I don't know maybe because the window is open, and the windows screen is cut, and there is ladder right there!"

"Well then I guess you don't want cake, and don't want to hang out by that really creepy well. I can just keep those 2 to myself ya know. It's my birthday too."

"Well maybe I do…" Nicole said thinking very hard about sneaking out the shrine. "… okay then."

"AWESOME!"

" SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gosh! You forgot it's 2:00 a.m."

"Sorry I'll go wait outside…humph!" Kagome left the way she came.

"Okay… man can that girl ever be quiet?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What now, she must be screaming 'cause she saw a bug or something." Nicole said as she looked out the window.

"HELP MEEEEEEEE! PLEASE HELP! THIS THING IS TAKING ME AWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome said as her mouth was just covered.

Nicole had hopped onto the ladder and slid down. When she got to ground level she saw something that appeared to be a centipede woman. "Kagome I'm coming!" She ran to the well, and she grabbed Kagome's hand as she was being pulled into the well. Then that thing grabbed Nicole and dragged her in.

"AT LAST I HAVE BOTH HALVES OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA! I CAN GAIN FULL POWER!" The creature said. "I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! GIVE TO ME!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Said Nicole.

"What shikon no tama?" Said Kagome.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB."

"Let go of us!" They said in unison. Each of them stuck their hand out towards the monster and tore off an arm. The monster had vanished, and the girls were at the bottom of the well. They figured that since it was they would just climb out of the well. When they climbed out of the well they were no longer in side a shrine they were in a forest. They tried to find some indication as to where they might be but found nothing, then "Kagome, look over there the sacred tree. We should be able to get back to my place from there, and it looks like there is a light on."

They ran toward the tree in the moon light but when they reached it they realized it wasn't a light that they saw but a boy stuck to a tree. His silver hair was glimmering in the moon light, and being blown to the side by the late night wind.

"Kagome, is that a guy?"

"I don't know Nicole, but if it is, it looks like he's sleeping."

They began to climb the thick vines surrounding him.

"He can't be Kagome, look" Nicole was pointing to the arrow in his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome looked at his head and noticed some thing. "Are those…dog ears?"

They both went up to the boy and felt his ears. "Glad I got that out of my system." The said simultaneously.

"HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM THERE!" A voice shouted. Arrows were fired at the two girls. Kagome was so scared she passed out.

"Where am I? And why am I tide up?" Kagome said.

"Ooooooffffff! Oww HEY WATCH IT WHERE YOU THROW ME OKAY!"

"Oh hey Nicole…you know where we are right?"

"No time for jokes and where are we and why are there people staring at us"

"I don't know but they said they were getting their leader or something."

"Okay…"

"Make way for the high priestess." One man shouted. The girls looked and saw a girl that was about the same age as them approach.

"Go away demons! Go away! They're not vanishing why?" Said Sam. "Could they just be normal people looking around? But why in the forest of Inuyasha." She took a closer look at the girls first Kagome then Nicole. "Look clever girl or be a halfwit."

"Gosh, harsh much!"Said Nicole

"Yeah, you shouldn't be talking you Weirdo Chick!" Said Kagome.

" AAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP MEEEE!"

As they looked around there was a young woman who looked beat up and all the villagers ran to her and then they heard a glowing noise from Nicole and Kagome and then the same creature that dragged them into the well appeared an stole them away.

"Finally I the two pieces of the sacred jewel I must take it out of them and put it together so I can have unlimited power hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Tis Mistress Centipede!" Sam said. "We must go after her."

As the demon headed towards the forest Inuyasha began to wake up. There was a pulse of energy. "I smell it…The scent of the blood of the woman who killed me."

The demon was rushing through the forest trying to get away. It was shot at by a group of men and dropped the girls. Luckily the rope was cut when they were dropped, so they began to run.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

They ran until they were at the tree.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Kikyo and Sakura." The girls looked up at the boy they had seen earlier. He was now moving.

"Oh no it's Inuyasha he has a woken from eternal sleep how could this be?" said one of the villagers. Kagome looked at him with such amazement she looked like she was in love with him, which Nicole thought was true.

"C'mon, what's taking you two so long just do her like you did me."

"What are you talking about?" Said Kagome.

"She's Coming."

Mistress Centipede came bursting through the trees.

"Watch out!" Said Nicole

"Huh" Said Kagome. Mistress Centipede had come crashing through the trees and knocked Kagome to the ground. She hit her head on a rock.

Nicole was smashed against the tree. Mistress Centipede's body was trying to crush her.

"Hey…" Nicole looked up at Inuyasha. "Do you think you can pull this arrow out?"

"Why?"

"Because I am you're only chance at living. Now do you want to die or do you want to live."

Nicole reached up toward the arrow and grabbed it. "I choose…to LIVE!" Nicole began to pull out the arrow.

"NO! Don't do it!" Sam yelled. "Inuyasha is evil!"

Nicole kept on pulling, until the arrow disappeared. Inuyasha was free.

Mistress Centipede realized that Inuyasha was free and loosened her grip on the tree releasing Nicole.

"WELL IF IT ISN"T THE LITTLE WORM AWOKEN FROM HIS SLUMBER."

"Shut up you old hag. IRON REAVER SLOU STEALER." He ran towards Mistress Centipede and completely obliterated her.

Nicole ran over to Kagome. She was unconscious, and she was bleeding a lot. Nicole tried to carry her but she couldn't. "Gosh, does she weigh a lot. I mean, dang, how much cake can one girl eat… wait a minute… SHE ATE OUR BIRTH DAY CAKE!" Anyway Inuyasha had killed the youkai and carried them away. Nicole was uncomfortable the whole ride 'cause Kagome gets carried away in his arms but Nicole struggle to stay on his back and he jumps from tree to tree it was very hard.

***NEXT DAY***

"GOOD MORNING!" Said Sam

"Huh what time is it" Said Nicole

"Ouch my head still hurts" Said Kagome

"You know it looks a little early, I am going for a walk." Said Nicole. "See ya." Nicole had gone for a walk so she could try and figure out a way to get home, and weather this was a dream or reality. She got nothing.

When she came back Kagome had come out of the hut to greet her. Just then a bird youkai had spotted them, and it went straight for Kagome. Nicole went to protect her but the youkai had gotten her and pulled out only ½ of the shikon no tama then it pulled the other ½ out of Nicole. The pieces joined together. Sam came out of the hut because she heard the commotion. She ran into the hut and back out. She tossed Kagome a bow and arrow, and Nicole a sword. Nicole had thrown her sword at the bird and chopped its leg off. The bird had flinched but it did nothing so Kagome had aimed her arrow as it flew away and…Missed!

"Try again Kagome." Said Sam.

Then Kagome had tried again and hit but there was a big light. Inuyasha had seen the big light and ran there as fast as he could. The jewel had shattered. He was so ticked off he almost slit Kagome's neck, but the girls began to run. He chased them around trying to kill them. Sam had brought out the prayer beads, and one by one they arranged themselves around his neck.

Sam said "Say a word to subdue him."

Then they looked at each other and yelled at the top of their lungs yelled "Sit!"

He had fallen through a bridge and Nicole started to laugh her butt off but, Kagome had smacked her in the back of the head and said "It's not funny."

"You said it too."

Sam had come to them and said they had to work together as a team and Nicole disagreed. "Oh hell no!"

Sam was talking to them about the sacred jewel shards, and about how Kagome and Nicole were the re-incarnations of two famous priestesses. Kagome was the re-incarnation of Kikyo, and Nicole was Sakura, they were best friends. Kikyo had shot an arrow through Inuyasha and put him to eternal sleep but apparently Kagome and Nicole had broken that spell, and Sakura had sealed a demon to a tree as well. They were both put to eternal sleep and so far Sakura's spell has lasted longer than Kikyo's.

Chapter 1 ending, bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Back and forth

Hey guys this is my second story so I hope you like it.

The three were in Sam's hut. She was giving the girls a history on the shikon no tama and the 2 priestesses who were assigned to purify it. "The priestesses' names were Kikyo and Sakura. These two women alone held the power to purify the jewel. Each of them was given a half of the shikon no tama after it had split in two in a battle. These two girls had already been best friends when they came into possession of the jewel. Inuyasha is one of the people seeking the jewel for selfish gain correct. You are a vile one."

"Why are you talking about me like you know me wench?"

"You don't remember do you? It has been 10 years since we had last spoken. I am Kikyo's younger sister."

"So you're the brat. And where is your sister? It's only been ten years and if memory serves you were only five when all this happened."

"My sister is dead."

With that said the conversation was over. The girls asked Sam if there was a place where they could wash up and Sam told them. Sam had walked with them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Kagome

"What now" Said Inuyasha

"We've been gone for two days and our parents must be worried sick. She is probably just frustrated." Said Nicole

"Actually I've broken a nail" Said Kagome

"Really, that's what you scream for." Said Nicole

Inuyasha had left and gone on top of the cliff. Kagome and Nicole had gotten undressed and into the lake. When Nicole and Kagome turned around they saw that Inuyasha was looking straight at them. They both screamed at the top of their lung "SIT!" Inuyasha fell off of the cliff and landed in front of Sam.

"So, did you see anything good Inuyasha?" asked Sam.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT US WHILE WE BATHE!" Said Kagome.

The girls had gotten out of the lake making sure Inuyasha was turned away. The girls changed into the clothes Sam Had brought while theirs dried. Nicole had changed and she looked exactly like Sakura with the hair half up in a bun and half hanging down. Kagome had gotten dressed too, and she was like Kikyo's twin.

A woman had run to Sam and had asked if she can help her daughter she was ill. Sam had agreed and told them to behave like this

"BEHAVE WHILE I'M GONE OKAY!"

When she had left Inuyasha had looked at them and said

"Get undressed."

Nicole and Kagome had hit him in the head with a giant rock.

"You're such a pig!" They said in unison.

"I DIDN'T SAY GET NAKED! I can't stand to see you guys dressed like that, it bothers me."

"WHY! Because we look like the priestesses!" They said out loud.

"We're leaving." Kagome said.

"Yes we are."

"Wait what about the jewel?" Said Inuyasha.

"Oh you mean this." She took out a little bag. "SIT!"

"Good bye Inuyasha!"

In the village Sam had gone to see the woman and her daughter. She noticed something very strange about the girl she wasn't sick, but she was possessed. "Get back she's going to kill you" "WHAT! NO SHE'S MY DAUGHTER SHE LOVES ME I KNOW IT I JUST KNOW IT!" Said the woman. The girl then Picked up the knife next to her and chucked it at them.

The girls began to walk. When they made it to the well, Nicole was cut on her cheek. The girls looked around and saw hair everywhere. Then a girl came swinging in on a vine of that hair.

"You see the hair? Well then that's not very good, you know why? I've heard there were two girls who resembled Kikyo and Sakura, and they had the sacred jewel, so now you must die you know why"

"NO?" Said Nicole and Kagome

"OH well maybe because you two came across the lovely, beautiful, SEXY! Yes SEXY! Yura of the hair" Said Yura.

"Uh…"Said Kagome. The two were in another life threatening situation.

"I'll take the jewel now." Yura's hair took the bag out of Kagome's hand. She opened it up.

"Oh! You naughty, naughty, girls! You've shattered the jewel. But in any case I have no USE FOR YOU NOW!" she threw two daggers at the girls they attempted to do the matrix to dodge it but ended up falling down the well.

"Well my work here is done." Said Yura

At the village Sam was trying not to hurt the girls but she just had to but then she got stabbed and sliced in the back and front. Inuyasha had come running to get Kagome and Nicole he was swearing threw the whole ride then he saw the village girls try to kill him "IRON REAV"… "Inuyasha don't their possessed don't kill them" Said Sam Yura was watching them but then her strings had relaxed then she sensed Inuyasha and went to kill him.

Back to Kagome and Nicole.

"HOLY MOLY!" Said the both of them

BOOM! They hit the floor then a very familiar voice yells

"Kagome, Nicole where can they be? And how did Kagome even get in the shrine?"

"HEY DOWN HERE!" Said Kagome

"HELP I GOT HURT PLEASE" Said Nicole

Then Kagome's brother Sota yelled

"Where are you? Did you get hurt; I think heard you say you got hurt?"

"Were down here get grandpa please!" Said Kagome

Later that day they Kagome's grandpa had told them all about what happened when they were gone for two days and here is the story

"Grandpa are you okay you look… well I really can't explain" Said Kagome

"Well umm… *SIGH* Nicole you know how your parents were sick from that trip"

"Yeah why?" Said Nicole

"They had to go the clinic and they died over night"

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I'm afraid they died I'm sorry"

In the feudal era Inuyasha had jumped in the well and then he found himself in the modern times. Nicole was so upset she went to her apartment and then trashed her room and screamed on the top of her lungs.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha had ran to the shrine and went into Kagome's apartment and yelled.

"What happened?"

Kagome told him what had happened and then Nicole came back with her hair messed up, clothes askew, and drinking a Pepsi, and then said.

"What is that pervert doing here?"

"Excuse me but I am not a pervert"

"Yeah right maybe you just wanted to satisfy yourself by looking at our boobies you pig"

"Listen you little"

"Hey back to the situation"

They had talked about what's going on in the feudal era and then they all got up and said.

"Let's go"

"Wait a minute I'm not going at all" Said Nicole

"But you just said"

"I know what I said"

"But Nicole that doesn't make any sense at all"

"You know what I'll go but I won't like it"

They went to the well then multiple strands of hair came out and then Inuyasha had trouble finding the hair so Kagome and Nicole were yelling out where the hair was, Inuyasha was chopping hair like there was no tomorrow but then all the chopped hair kept re-attaching it's self back together and then there was one strand of hair that gleamed very bright and then Nicole grabbed it and told Inuyasha to cut it and then he cut it, all the hair was dead and on the floor Yura was controlling the hair then it had fallen, she figured that they had cut it so she had left. Inuyasha had taken off the red top of his kimono and gave it to them

"Take it. It'll protect you Nicole and Kagome."

"HUH?" Said the both of them

"What, what is it, are those your names or not?"

"They are, but you never said them." Said Kagome

"Okay so I got your names why are u guys so happy."

"Well maybe you like us better now huh?" Said Nicole

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so I got your names right big deal."

They had left and found themselves in the feudal era and then they saw Yura and they just looked at her then she was talking about Inuyasha's hair and they were like "shut up how should you know about hair you live in a world without hair care products."

"Shut up you little brats all I want is that beautiful silver hair" Said Yura

After that Yura had wrapped Inuyasha's arms and legs and smacked Nicole and Kagome away. Nicole took out her sword and tried to chop the hair that was coming at them but it took her sword and threw it at Kagome and everything seemed like it was slow motion then Kagome was actually doing the matrix, you know the flip matrix and while this was happening Yura's hair grabbed her arms and was trying to cut her but it wasn't working because she was wearing the red part of Inuyasha's kimono. Nicole was running to her sword and when she got it the hair grabbed her and was cutting her.

"LET HER GO!" Yelled Inuyasha

"HEY YOU!" Said Kagome

As Kagome was breaking the weak hair on her arms then she was free then she was aiming her arrow at Yura but missed.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO HIT HER YOU SUCK AT THAT?" Yelled Inuyasha very upset

"Yeah thanks for the encouragement" Said Kagome

But then she aimed the arrow and hit the giant wall of hair then it started to drain skulls and she was sooooo upset she was like.

"How dare you hit my house you naughty, naughty girl you must die now, oh wait I'll just kill your friend here.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said all three of them

That's the end of Chapter two ( 2 ) bye!


End file.
